Why Won't You Fly Away With Me
by Fowles
Summary: When Quinn Fabray decided to try-out for the superhero group New Directions, she never expected that she'd end up where she is now. Superhero!Faberry


**AN: I don't own anything. **

**Okay, I'm going to be honest. I might not update a whole lot, but I'll try to write at least 1,000 words everyday cause that's really easy. Hopefully this will be finished by the end of summer. Also this is unbeta'd so soz for mistakes.**

Chapter 1

Quinn sat in front of her parents as they ate their dinner in peace. Her mother gave her an odd look as once again Quinn opened her mouth only to close it again a second after. Judy Fabray kicked her husband Russell in the leg, causing the man to nearly drop his fork in surprise. Glancing at his wife, the woman in question jerked her head toward their daughter. Russell glanced over at the pale girl who was opening and closing her mouth every couple of seconds.

He smiled. "Is there something you need to tell us, Quinn?"

Startled, Quinn jerked her head up so fast her neck ached afterwards. "Oh, um, yeah now that you mention I do." Quinn stood up, then after a moment of awkwardness, sat back down. Her parents were staring at her with amusement, sharing glances as Quinn fumbled with her words.

Finally, she just spit it out. "I want to go to the tryouts for New Directions." The two Fabrays were certainly not expecting this. Her father choked on his wine that he was sipping, and her mother whispered 'oh my.'

"Quinn," Her father started, "I don't think that would be a good idea. The team is very dangerous."

"Dad, I was born with these amazing powers. It would be a waste to just spend the rest of my life being something unimportant. Like an accountant."

"Hey, your Uncle Jim is an accountant and he makes 60,000 a year." Judy spoke up.

Russell nodded at his wife. "That's right; it's a very respectable job."

"I'm not going to be an accountant! I was just using it as an example!" Quinn shouted. "Look, I really want to do this. I think I was _suppose_d to do this."

Judy and Russell looked at each other, communicating mentally in only a way married couples can.

Finally, Judy sighed, "Well it does pay well."

"And the health benefits are amazing." Russell joked.

Quinn laughed. "So I can?"

Russell smiled. "You're twenty-two and living at home. You can do anything to get out of this house."

Quinn spent the rest of the night trying to design her costume. It was mandatory to at least have some kind of rudimentary costume for tryouts. After going through about half a stack of paper trying to design an outfit, she ended with a black tight body suit with green linings. No mask. It was a common fact that people who were better looking had more of a chance to get in, something about looking good for photos and comic sales or whatever.

The next morning she gets up early to go over a game plan for the tryouts. To save energy she opts to take the bus. On the way there she sees a lot of other kids dressed up in various costumes on the way to the Headquarters. At her stop, almost everyone on the bus got off. She followed the crowd up the path and through the gates to the tryouts, almost tripping over her own feet at the sight before her.

The Headquarters stood proudly at two towers connected by a spinning gold replica of the World. It was a magnificent sight, and despite Quinn having walked by it before, she has never seen it so close up. The Headquarters were blocked off to anyone not in the team, staff, or press. As the crowd shuffled in, staff operating the tryouts gave everyone pieces of paper to sign in with.

She was placed in a small waiting room with about twenty other people packed in. She assumed that there were various other waitings rooms centered around the building. The girl who sat next to her kept looking her up and down. It was about the fifth time before Quinn snapped, "Do you need something?"

The girl raised her eyebrow at her before replying, "Oh you did not give me that attitude. Listen white girl, as the next member of New Directions, I suggest you learn to be a little nicer to me."

Quinn smirked. "I will most certainly be nicer to the next member of New Directions, given that it will be me."

The girl laughed. "Despite being a bitch, you're not too bad. The names Mercedes Jones, people call me Ms. Shifter."

"Ms. Shifter? I thought the team assigns you a name."

Mercedes scoffed. "Puh-lease. Like I would ever allow them to choose a name for me. It'd probably be something stupid. Like the Divine Duo, their names are Dina and Dino. Like what the fuck is that?"

Quinn chuckled in agreement, having thought the same things numerous times. "My name is-"

"Quinn Fabray." An attendant called out, signaling that it was Quinn's turn. Quinn started to get up, looking at Mercedes.

"Well Quinn, I hope you get your ass kicked in there."

Quinn smiled. "Right back at you."

Quinn started walking along the path directed toward the training ground where the tryouts were held. Her hands started sweating in anticipation and nervousness as the red door started growing closer. The attendant was silent as she guided Quinn to the room.

When Quinn pushed open the door, she was met with a giant gymnasium that was entirely empty except a single table that was in the center.

At the table were four people. A man with curly hair and a prominent butt chin who Quinn recognized as the current trainer of New Directions, William Shuester. Next to him was a kid about her age with jet black curly hair and a handsome smile. On the far right was another attractive person, except she was a woman with blonde hair who kept smiling at her. Finally in the center was the most famous person. Sue Slyvester was in the fifth generation superhero league. She was famous for her ability to weaken the superpowers of her opponents. They called her Repo Women and she was notorious for her mean streak.

"Quinn Fabray, welcome to my dungeon." Slyvester yelled, motioning Quinn to stand before her. Quinn nervously pulled at her sleeves, suddenly embarrassed by her tight costume.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. Likes to be called Quinn. 22. Lives with her parents. Has the power to bend reality. Likes to read." The kid her age read out loud.

Will smiled. "Reality bender, don't get that often. Let's see what you got, Quinn."

Suddenly a steel door opened from behind her. Out came a large golem that resembled an 8''4 tall man. It weirdly looked like Quicksand.

"This is Phonn. As you can see we modeled him after Quicksand, much to his delight and our amusement. We will give you ten minutes to disarm him, using only your powers and physical abilities. Any weapons used will result in being disqualified."

Quinn gulped, taking a look at the intimidating creature that stood before her.

Slyvester smiled. "You may begin. NOW."

Quinn was quick in action, immediately slowing time. Unfortunately, she doesn't have enough control over her powers to completely stop time. She has been working on it for years, but never got it right. The most she could do was slow it down for a couple of minutes. The Golem was too fast though as it spun around and hit her right in the abdomen. Quinn went down, and she heard a disappointed click of the lounge from Sue.

Growling, Quinn swiped her leg under the Golem, watching in satisfaction as it dropped. Using the time it took to get back up, Quinn bended reality until the illusion of ten Quinn's stood before the Golem. It was confused, and the multiple Quinn's started jumping around in front of it. Quinn took this time to get behind 'Phonn' and snap its neck. She smiled as the Golem dropped to the floor in defeat.

"Annd Time. Great job Quinn, we'll keep in touch." Will smiled, and just like that an attendant was escorting her out of the gymnasium. As she exited the red doors, in a dreamlike state, she briefly saw Mercedes pass her by with a dominant smirk. Quinn gulped, seeing Mercedes game face just made the whole experience that much more scary.

"You're telling me that you snapped the head of a 8''4 Golem?" Her dad asked as Quinn recounted the story of her victory to her parents.

Quinn nodded. "It was awesome!"

"How did you even get that high?" Judy asked, lips pursed.

"Oh, the Golem was on its knees in confusion. It was about my height at the time."

Russell looked at his wife, both thinking the same thing. "Are you sure this is what you want, Quinn? To be a superhero?"

"More than anything."

Russell sighed. "Then how are you going to feel if you have to kill a real person? Not just a Golem. Would you be able to do it?"

"No, of course not. I'd just put the villain in jail."

Judy took this moment to speak up. "But you may not have a choice. You may have to kill someone to save someone. It's a part of the job, and we just want to know if you'd be ready for it."

"I-I don't know what I would do." Quinn said, fumbling with her words.

"Just think about it, Lucy, but know that no matter what we love you." Russell replied, squeezing his daughter's knee.

Quinn just nodded and muttered thanks before walking upstairs to bed, lost in thought. Would she be able to kill someone? Even if it's someone bad?

OOO

It has been exactly seven days, ten hours, and thirty minutes since her tryout and yet she hasn't gotten word back yet. Quinn nervously thought numerous times that she was so bad that they're not going to even send a rejection letter. That is why she was shocked to find her parents both sitting at the table with a single white envelope in her hand the next morning.

Breakfast was left untouched as the Fabray family circled around Quinn in anticipation. The blonde girl nervously fiddled with the envelope. Her parents watched with growing annoyance.

"Open it, Quinnie." Her mother said.

Quinn sighed. "What if I don't get in?

"Then you'll be an accountant, or a scientist, or a teacher. We don't care, we'll love you either way." Russell replied, his voice unusually soft.

Sliding her fingers under the flap, the seal broke and the letter opened. Quinn slowly took out the letter and read its contents. Over her shoulder, her parents read along with her, smiles growing by each word.

"_Congratulations," _ her father breathed out.

"Congratulations!" Judy screamed, wrapping her arms around her daughter in an awkward bear hug.

Quinn was still staring at the letter as both her parents hugged her from behind.

_She made it. She fucking got in. _

Orientation started September 1st, which she found fitting. She took the bus to the Headquarters, careful not to allow anyone to notice she was entering. The letter said to wear normal clothes, but to bring her costume, so she was dressed in a casual dress with a nice cardigan. Her bag contained her costume and any medical information they might need. She only hope she wouldn't be viewed as geeky for bringing that.

The golden gates opened for her as soon as her name was given. The security man even tipped his hat to her. The only time her smile dropped was when she entered the building, and her anxiety came back tenfold.

When she entered the right tower, she was met with the curly haired man from tryouts, William Shuester.

The man greeted her with a smile. "Quinn! Wonderful to see you, congratulations."

Quinn smiled at him in return. "Nice to see you too. Thank you for choosing me."

He laughed. "I wouldn't be thanking me yet. Come, we have much to discuss." At that he walked off through a pair of doors into an unknown path.

The blonde frowned but followed nonetheless. The door led down a corridor to a teleportation booth, a piece of technology hard to find. It was usually only found in the Headquarters and government buildings. Supposing, Bionic Boy built them when he was a superhero.

"So, I'm just going to give you a basic overview of the Headquarters. As you know there are two towers that make up the HQ. The left one holds all the offices, the lounge, cafeteria, dorms, etc. While the right tower holds more of the technical, training equipment. The training facility is there, as well as the labs, dueling room, everything. The gold world connecting the two isn't really used much. It's where Slyvesters office is and press conferences and team meetings are held. I doubt you'll be in there for more than once a week."

Will walked into the teleportation booth, with Quinn close behind. Inside held hundreds of buttons. Will laughed at Quinn's astonished look. "No need to get intimidated. You'll find it is really easy to figure out which buttons are which, you just need time. Now," He pointed to a small box which held six buttons. "Chances are you'll only really need to use these. The first one is to my office, which you'll also find is where the office of my assistant Blaine Anderson is at. The one next to it is to Holly Holiday's, who is our publicist and counselor. Sue's is next to that, but I wouldn't press it too often if I were you. Emma Pillsbury, who is our nurse, is next to Sue's. The fifth button teleports you to the dorm rooms, which I'll take you to later. And finally the lounges." He pressed the last one, which swirled Quinn into a vertex that left her stomach slightly turned. When she opened her eyes, Will was grinning at her.

"It takes some time to get used to. Come on now." Will opened the booth and stepped out into an amazing room. It was dimly lit, but it held all of these fantastic games. A pool table, ping pong table, arcade games, couches and TVs. Everything a person would ever need to be entertained was held in this room.

"This is the lounge, as you can see most of your teammates hang out in here." That was when Quinn noticed that about nine people were staring at her with interested looks.

Quinn recognized every person in there from commercials, comics, TV, billboards located around the town. She could hardly believe that she was in the same room as the New Directions, the most famous group of superheroes in the world.

None of them had any costumes on, but if you thought about it you could make out which one was which.

Pyroman stood proudly at the pool table with his arms crossed, a smirk dominating his face. Next to him was Dino with his blonde hair, and too large of a mouth. His sister Dina stood next to Vixen, both leaning against the pool table with their shoulders brushing against the other.

At the circle of couches were Shadow and Sly, cuddling against each other in their own little world. She saw Wills assistant Blaine standing next to Techno by the arcade game.

And finally sitting in a chair with his girlfriend wrapped around him was Quicksand and Superstar. The power couple of the team.

Will smiled, glad he had everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! This is Quinn, who will be the new member of New Directions, starting today."

Pyroman spoke up, "What's her name gonna be?"

Quinn shot a confused look at Will, wondering the same thing.

"Well, I thought it should be Mother Time." Quinn frowned, as did everyone else. "But Sue thought Tempress was the preferable choice."

Pyroman smirked. "Tempress, how fitting."

Vixen rolled her eyes. "Fuck off Puck, I doubt she'll sink low enough for you."

'Puck' grinned. "I'm sure she'll sink low enough. On her kne- OW" He grabbed his arm which was scratched by Vixens claw. "What the fuck was that for?"

Vixen growled. "You're being a douchebag."

"I was just kidding, Jesus. You're lucky you're a girl, Santana, or I'd fry your ass."

She just smirked. "I'd like to see you try, Puckerman."

Just then, Pyroman burst into flames, his whole body being covered in an orange fury of inferno. Vixen too transformed her body, taking the shape of a lioness, growling furiously.

"Will you stop it! Both of you are scaring the new member!" Dina shouted, motioning to her brother who stepped in between them and try to tame them.

Pyroman immediately "de-infernoed", shooting Quinn an apologetic glance. "Sorry babe, just got a little out of hand. You'll get use to the notorious Vixen/Pyro fights."

Vixen was also back to her normal self, glaring at Pyroman. "Yeah cause he's always a dick." She walked back to Dina, linking her pinky with the girl who was scolding her.

"I hope you don't think less of us because of those barbarians." Quinn heard a voice from behind. She turned around and was met with Techno and Blaine who were smiling at her.

Techno held out his hand, to which Quinn took gratefully. "Hello, as you know I am Techno. But you can call me Kurt."

Quinn smiled. "Hello, my name is Quinn."

"Quinn. That's a pretty name," Blaine spoke up, shaking her hand also. "I'm Blaine Anderson, assistant to William Shuester. I also have the power to sense other powers."

Quinn tilted her head. "How does that work?"

"Well, I can basically sense how powerful someone will be, or if they have an unspoken power no one knows of. Its why I got the job with William. I can sense the powers, and he can enhance or unlock them."

Quinn nodded. "That's cool."

Blaine laughed. "Not as cool as controlling reality, but hey I'll take it."

Quinn blushed as Kurt looked at her curiously. "_Oh,_ so that's what your power is. Interesting, there isn't a lot of those lately."

"I'm still learning how to control them completely." She muttered, the tips of her ears pink.

"Which is my job, so don't worry Quinn you'll be an A-Grade Superhero in no time." Will spoke up, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I have to go now, but make yourself at home. I'm sure one of these guys will show you to your room."

At that Will left and Quinn turned to Kurt with a hesitant smile.

He grinned. "Come, let me introduce you to everyone."

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the couches where Shadow and Sly sat. He plunked down next to them and said. "Stop being Asian Cute for a moment and meet the newest member. Quinn this is Shadow and Sly otherwise known as Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Hello Quinn, nice to meet you." Tina said, sending her a smile while tucked under Mikes arm.

Mike also smiled at her, but didn't say anything.

"You already met the Duo, Vixen, and Pyroman, so that just leaves-"

"Us." Spoke up a voice from the chair next to them. Quinn glanced over to Superstar and Quicksand who was looking at her with an odd expression. Quicksand had a welcoming gaze, but Superstar's expression was hard. It made Quinn uncomfortable.

Superstar stood up from her spot on top of Quicksand and walked over to her. Standing so they were practically nose to nose she said, "My name is Rachel Berry and I'm the Team Captain of New Direction. Please try not to get in the way of my orders, or I'll be sure to make your stay here _very_ unpleasant."

At that she stormed out of the room with her boyfriend following behind, sending her apologetic glances.

"Bitch," Vixen muttered, having watched the scene from the pool table. Quinn just stared at the door where Rachel walked out of, a frown on her face.

"What is her problem?" Quinn said to Kurt, who was staring at her sympathetically.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind her. Rachel is just...Unstrung from last year's incident. We all are in a way." Quinn stared at Kurt, who suddenly formed a sadness in his eyes.

"Oh. Um, well.." Quinn didn't know what to say. Obviously she knew what incident they were talking about. It was all over the news and media outlets when it occurred. There wasn't a single person alive who didn't know what happened.

"No worries. Rachel will get used to you presence soon enough." Kurt smiled at her and touched her arm. "Come, let me show you to your room."

They then teleported back to the dormitories where the team members and most of the staff live. Each member had a small apartment for their needs. Kitchen and furniture included. Though most people didn't use the kitchen given the fact there was a cafeteria a couple of floors down.

Dropping her bag on the floor near her bed, Kurt bounced on the mattress a little bit before staring at her. "Did you bring your costume?" He asked, and when she nodded he yelped in joy.

"Oh goodie, I absolutely costumes. You know, I designed every single one that our team wears."

He rummaged through the bag and pulled out her black costume. He examined it for a couple of seconds before pursing her lips.

"No mask?" He said.

"No. I thought it would be better for tryouts if I didn't have one."

"You _must_ have one. It would go perfectly with this outfit. I'll make you one."

"Thanks," She said, genuinely relieved that he liked her costume, or well he didn't say he didn't like it. So she assumed.

"Anyways, I have to go. Why don't you explore the place a little bit? We have press conference tomorrow."

She nodded, and when Kurt left practically collapsed on her bed. She would explore the HQ, but she didn't want to run into Superstar. Quinn tightly squeezed her eyes, trying to stop any tears from coming out. It was silly, she shouldn't let one person not liking her take away the fact that she was now a New Directions member.

OOO

Quinn wakes up bright and early to get ready for the press conference. After a quick breakfast in her apartment, she goes out to Will's office. He said to meet him there to get ready for big revealing. Once she gets there she is escorted to another man's room, who goes by the name Shawn. Shawn is apparently her new makeup and hair stylist.

"Hello, darling, the name's Shawn." He says as soon as she sees him. She is surprised by his flamboyancy, it's even stronger than Kurt. He had bright pink hair and was dressed in a neon green suit. Overall, quite extravagant. As soon as Quinn sits down on the silver chair designed for her, Shawn immediately began playing with her hair. Fluffing it, brushing it, twirling it around. He would also make these noises as he did so; signs of approval and disproval.

After about an hour and half of Shawn styling her hair and putting on makeup, she was finally finished. Shawn teared up a little at the sight of her all dolled up, and had to leave the room to compose himself. Just as he was leaving, Kurt brushed past him and smiled at her.

"A little weird, don't you think?"

Quinn nodded in agreement, noticing the bag Kurt was holding. Kurt held it up for her to take, which she did. Inside held her costume, except it was somehow different.

Kurt sat down on her chair and crossed his legs. "I nicked it from you yesterday. I had it so it was fireproof, bulletproof, all the works. I also added a mask, by the way. Totally completes the look."

Quinn smiled in thanks, before ushering himself out to get changed. Kurt agreed, needing to change into his costume himself. Quinn slowly put on her costume, letting the feeling of it soak into her skin. Despite already being a New Directions member, this seemed to just enforce it.

Quinn was hidden behind a curtain as she saw Ms. Slyvester talk to the large crowd that was in front of her. It had to be whole city, she thought.

New Directions sat in chairs behind Slyvester, oddly portraying a high school graduation. They were all in their costumes, with Mr. Schuester sitting beside them in his suit.

"Ms. Slyvester! Who is the mystery member? We're all dying to know!" A random reporter shouted.

"I'm almost tempted to just not tell you after that poor example of patience. But since I would get fired, despite being my own boss, I suppose I have too. Here she is, Tempress!"

Holly Holiday pushed her back from behind and Quinn stumbled out of the curtain into the spotlight. As she walked past her team, cat calls and whistles immediate from the crowd. Quinn blushed and nervously smiled at the crowd. When she approached the podium, Slyvester quickly hissed in her ear, "Act more confident, idiot."

Quinn immediately put on her HBIC attitude she adopted in high school. Staring at the crowd, she tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Looking into the crowd of raised hands, she tried to decide which question to answer first. Luckily, Holly did it for her.

"You in the blue."

The man straightened his tie before throwing his most charming smile. " Do you have a boyfriend?"

Quinn laughed. "No."

Cheers erupted from practically all the males, and Quinn did her best to hide her blush.

"Next. The women in the red suit with the nice pearls."

"What is your power?"

"I can bend reality." Quinn answered with ease.

"Can you give us an example?"

Quinn shrugged, before creating the illusion of ten Quinn's, all of them had their hands on their hips.

Camera bulbs went off, and the blonde was pleased with herself for impressing them.

"The man with the zebra suit. Weird, by the way." Holly spoke up, cutting off the crowds cheers.

"Um, well what makes your other selves different from someone who can turn into multiple people? Sorry, I forget the word."

Quinn made the illusion!Quinns return. She quickly drove her hand through one of them, watching as it went through the body like it was a ghost.

"See? It's just an illusion, whilst a multiplier would be able to create solid forms. Plus, I can do other stuff."

"Like what?"

The blonde smirked. "You'll have to wait and see."

The rest of the press conference went well. After the big group interview was done, Quinn passed around to different outlets performing solo interviews. She could see the rest of New Directions being interviewed individually as well. While she was talking to Playboy, she briefly connected eyes with Rachel, contempt deep into the girl's eyes. Gulping, Quinn returned to the sweaty man in front of her.

A sharp siren awoke Quinn later that night from her slumber. In a haze she rushed out into the hallway to see Puck running past her in his red body suit, his cape hitting her in the face.

"Puck! What's going on!" She called out.

He quickly shouted back, "Emergency alarm! Someone's in trouble!"

Quinn rushed back inside her apartment to grab her costume, by the time she got back into the hallway everyone had left. Finally, she saw Rachel in her purple and blue costume zoom past her.

"Rachel, where do I go?"

Rachel quickly turned around. "You're not going anyway! You'll just get in the way, STAY HERE!"

Surprised by her outburst, Quinn stopped running after her and instead watched as the girl jumped into the teleportation booth and was whisked away.

She had trouble sleeping after that.

After a quick shower and breakfast inside her apartment, Quinn was due to meet Mr. Shue (as he asked to be called) in the training grounds. Teleporting there, she was met with the huge sight of the gym that she tried out in, but it was different. Contraptions were everywhere, and several golems littered the sides.

Rachel and Finn were talking to themselves quietly, Finn waving his hands in excitement with a big grin on his face. Rachel, however, was staring at him with only slightly amusement most of her expression was boredom. The brunette's eyes flickered to meet Quinn's for a second, before Mr. Schue interrupted her.

"Quinn! Welcome to your first day of training! Here, come with me."

Quinn walked with Mr. Schue to the other side of the gym before speaking up, "I'm not training with the team?"

"Mm, no. They're too advanced for you right now. Some one on one time is best."

Quinn growled, "How am I supposed to be equal to them if I never fight them?"

Will held up his hands. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want my new member getting hurt too early on. Alright?"

"So, there are four types of Reality benders: Principle Intensification, Imposition, Physics Manipulation, and Logic Manipulation. P.I. can only bend physics just a little bit, which isn't very useful. Imposistion uses physic rules from other dimensions and uses them in our dimension. Physics Manipulation is the most common, and can control the rules of physics, but most of the time is only used in a small 'reality bubble'. Finally, Logic Manipulators can not only defy the rules of physics, but logic as well. The most famous use of this was when the Joker made the whole world believe that 2 + 2 equaled 'fish'.

Will was talking with excitement, clearly loving teaching students the art of powers. "I believe that you are a Physics Manipulator. The only down side from this is that you can only use it in a small space. However you can expand that 'bubble' as you get stronger. For example, you can only change reality right now probably from about here, to the rope over there." He pointed to a rope hanging from the ceiling about ten feet away.

"Our goal is to be able to warp reality from inside this whole gym." Quinn gulped as she took in the enormity of the place.

"I don-"

"Yes, you can. If Quicksand can learn to run without tripping over his feet, then you can learn how to do this." He laughed at his own joke.

"Now come on, let's practice defying gravity."

For the next hour, he made her try and stop a ball from falling to the ground. After a hour of dedication, she finally did it. It turned out it was a hollow ball that weighed less than a pound. So she kept trying and trying with weighed balls that were from 1-20 lbs. After getting to 16 lbs., she collapsed under exhaustion.

Will smiled at her sympathetically and called a break. Quinn decided to just lie here for a little bit, trying to get as much sleep as possible before more training. She was doing a good job too before she felt cold water hit her face from above.

Gasping and panting, she wiped the water from her eyes to find the culprit. Staring down from above was Vixen with a dominant smirk playing on her features.

"What up, Quinnie?" She said, dropping the bottle beside her.

"What the fuck?" Quinn gasped, getting up from her position on the floor.

Vixen just smiled. "The names Santana, and this is Brittany." She nodded to her counterpart, Dina, who smiled brightly at her.

"Nice to meet you, Tempress!"

Santana frowned, "You can call her Quinn, Britt."

"No, I like Tempress better. Or maybe Tempie."

Santana laughed, coldly, "Quinne the Tempie."

Glaring at them, Quinn answered. "What do you two want?"

"Whoa there Tempie, don't get your panties in a twist. We just wanted to introduce ourselves, be good teammates and all the shit. And who knows, we may just be dueling partners."

"Mr. Schue said I wasn't dueling today." Quinn responded.

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Yeah fucking right, you definitely will."

"And who would I be fighting?"

She smirked. "Me of course."

"How do I know that if I become dueling partners with you, that it isn't just a trap to beat me up? Some kind of hazing?"

"Well, it isn't. I'm not gonna promise you that I won't beat you up, because your ass is mine, but it's not because of some stupid hazing. It's just cause I'm awesome."

"Now why would I fight you, if I know I'm going to get beaten?" Quinn asked.

"Cause you're not a fucking coward." She leaned in till Quinn could feel Santana's hot breath hitting her face. "And inside your pretty little head is a badass super hero just waiting to come out."

Quinn paused for a moment before sighting, "Fine, but let the record show that you're a pro and I am a novice."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just fucking say when."

The two girls positioned themselves in a fighting stance and faced each other. Quinn barely noticed the rest of the team crowd around them.

Brittany, being the unofficial referee, held up her hand. "One, two, three, fight!"

Santana quickly morphed into a jaguar, growling at Quinn. Quinn saw that Santana was about to pounce and impulsively slowed down her movements. Quinn just barely side stepped the claws that slashed through the air near her easy. "Shit," Quinn whisper, as she dodged another swipe. Multiplying her bodies, the multiple Quinn's formed a circle around Santana.

For a moment, Quinn relaxed as Santana surveyed the numerous Quinn's. Her peace was cut short as the jaguar leaped on Quinn, tackling her to the ground with a hard thump, her claw positioned right near Quinn's jugular.

Quinn clenched her eyes in fear, not opening them until she felt the weight be considerably lifted. She opened one eye to see Santana smirking at her from a position on top.

"Set and game."

Quinn groaned. "Get off me, are you sure you're not in the form of an elephant?"

She heard a laugh from behind her and quickly turned around to see the rest of the team watching the interaction.

Puck was grinning. "Damn," he said, "The finale was hot. You should fight more often."

Brittany whacked him on the head before Santana could get to him. "Why don't you and Sam duel?" She asked, trying to prevent another Puck/Santana fight.

Sam smiled and agreed, as Puck winked at Quinn before flexing. Quinn laughed, but was distracted by the glare she was feeling on the back of her head. Turning slightly, she was met full on by the stare of Rachel Berry. Quinn decided it was best to ignore it and focus on the fight at hand.

Sam and Puck were currently circling one another. Puck had fireballs in his hands, while Sam was flexing his fists. In the blink of an eye, Puck fired his fireballs at Sam, while the blonde maneuvered his body to sidestep them. Quinn looked on in amazement as she watched the duel unfold. They were both so fast! Puck's fireballs seemed to melt together as they fixated at Sam. How he was able to dodge them, she had no clue. It was starting to feel like this was a huge mistake in joining the team. The duel ended with Sam winning, managing to get behind Puck and knock him out.

When the team disbanded, presumably to take showers, Quinn opted to go to Holly. Will had said she was a good one to talk to. Stepping into the teleport booth, the blonde pressed the button next to Wills. Her stomach clenched as she lurched through the invisible vortex. When she stepped out of the booth, she saw Holly sitting at her desk doing some paperwork. At the sound of the booth's door closing, she looked up.

Holly smiled at Quinn. "Need a talk?" Holly said, staring at Quinn in sympathy.

Quinn smiled back. "How'd you know?"

"Empathy," Holly replied, "That's my power, and let's just say that you reek of regret and disappointment."

Quinn frowned and ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero."

Holly sat down her pen and gave Quinn an encouraging look, urging her to continue.

"We were dueling today, and I lost so fast. Plus, Sam and Puck, they're so much better than I am. There must have been a mistake picking me."

Holly sighed. "Listen, I'm going to give you some tough love here. At the moment, you're a F-level superhero." Quinn scowled. "But! So was the rest of them when they started off! Quicksand couldn't take two steps without tripping. Vixen kept turning into adorable little creatures. Whenever Dina and Dino merged, their body parts were all screwed up. Don't make me even mention Superstar. That girl would blow off the damn roof with her power. Shit tons of money spent training her."

Quinn was smiling throughout the talk. Maybe she was being a little childish.

"See? You're feeling better already." Holly said, beaming. "Damn I'm good at this job."

Quinn grinned and said her thanks. "No problem bucko, just remember, at first, even Superman didn't know how to fly."

Quinn nodded and sent her a quick smile, before stepping off into the telebooth, whirling off to her room for a shower and a good night's sleep.

Her dreams were filled with kittens, Siamese twins, and stars that night.


End file.
